Rival System (LoG)
In Pretty Country: Land of Greenery, there is a rival for each of the eight regular candidates. Valentino, Dorothy, Tranquil Prince, and Leaf Princess do not have rivals. The rival couples are: *Anthony and Kate *Dante and Cherry *Fernando and Rini *Glass and Maria *Luigi and Fortuna *Morton and Aurelia *Roland and Stella *Yann and Whitney The advantage of getting the other couples marries is that they have their own children. Each couple has a unique child that takes traits from both parents. Once the rival couple gets married, the player cannot marry half of pair and the couple stay by their "true" love interest's side forever. 'Rival Events' Rival Events will occur if a candidate's heart number is only at the matching number of Heart Points requirement. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. The events must be viewed in order. For example, if the player character is male, unmarried, and Rini has 2 Hearts, then you canot see the first rival event if haven't done so already! Rini would need to be at 1 Heart for the first rival event with Fernando to be viewable, which can be done with anything that destroys her friendship - such as giving bad gifts. Horror gift is the best type to decrease a marriage candidate's Heart Point until you reach the required point for Rival Event. Just like with your own Heart Events, the first two Rival Events (1-2) are available at the beginning of game. Some marriage candidates have no requirements to unlock them, so you can start to watch their 1 and 2 Romance Events right away. The 3 and 4 Rival Events will not trigger until you have completed the game's main story-line. NOTE: If the player raise their symbol point up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. A player tries to see the 4th Rival Event between Rival X and Rival Y, but they have Rival Y (or Rival X) at 100.000 HP (10 Hearts). Therefore Romance Y likes the player more than Rival X (vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. If the player is married, then they no longer need to worry about the friendship point requirement. You still have to see each of the 4 rival events in order. If by chance you trigger two 4th Rival Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding right away (the first event you've watched). The second couple's ceremony will pushed one day afterward. 'Wedding Ceremony' One week after you see the 4th Rival Event, the couple will get married. If the wedding falls on same date as a festival day, it will scheduled one day afterward. Upon going to bed in the 6th day, the player will get a call from either Anthony or Kate. The gender of the phone call-er is based on your main character's gender. So for example if the person is playing as a male character, viewing 4 events between Anthony and Kate, then he will get a call from Anthony. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the day of romance wedding, walk into the Church at 10:00. Players will get to witness the wedding between two couple, which is over as quickly as it begins. When the ceremony is over players will automatically appear back at their house. Most of the couples have wife living with husband, but Anthony/Kate and Yann/Whitney are vice-versa. That person's bed will turn into a double bed. For marriage candidates who have shops, they will still go to their place of work. Even though he or she may be busy with his or her own life, they will return to the rival couple's home soil each time when their shops closed. *Anthony and Kate - The Mansion *Clemens and Maria - Glass' House *Dante and Cherry - Town Hall *Fernando and Rini - Fernando's House *Luigi and Fortuna - Workshop *Morton and Aurelia - Clover Clinic *Roland and Stella - Gerbera Museum *Yann and Whitney - Basil Ranch 'Rival Children' The rival children are: *Bianca - Fernando and Rini's daughter *Emily - Clemens and Maria's daughter *Giorgio - Morton and Aurelia's son *Jet - Roland and Stella's son *Luisa - Luigi and Fortuna's daughter *Paolo - Yann and Whitney's son *Won - Antoine and Kate's son *Zita - Dante and Cherry's daughter 31 days after any rival couple are married, the player will get a phone call from either side of the couple, announcing that she or his wife is pregnant. Enter the couple's house and go to bedroom.* It will immediately look like the female-side of partnership feels unwell. Whilst pregnant, players won't be able to interact with or give gifts to her because she is sleeping. Note: If you can't find one rival's bedroom, try entering various rooms and until a cut-scene automatically triggers. The female-side of couple will only pregnant for 5 days. After 5 days have passed, when the player goes to bed, the male one will call you once again (regardless the gender). Enter the same building of a couple's home at 10:00 like before. This time, he announces that his wife feels unwell again, explaining that she is pregnant. The romance couple, as well as main character, will go to Clover Clinic for the birthing event. The birth event will end at 13:00. After this, players can find the couple's healthy baby sleeping at its crib. The player cannot interact with them yet. 2 weeks later, either side of couple will call the player. Go to the couple's house at 10:00 where you will see a cut-scane in which the rival child crawls on their bedroom floor. Even once they learn to crawl, the rival child still can't talk completely. The boy will now wear blue long-sleeved footed onesie whilst the girl will wear pink. 2 weeks after the child learnt to crawl, the two rival couple will enter your dreams once again. They explain the player to go to rival couple's house at 10:00 where you will see the rival child talking, saying simple words. Another 2 weeks after the child learnt to talk, the two rival couple will enter your dreams for their third (and last) time. Go to the couple's house at 10:00 where a scene will play as you see their child has awaken from his/her new bed and finally growing up. Now that it has awaken, the child will introduce himself or herself, and from this point the player can socialise with them. The player will be able to interact and befriend it like any other character. The romance children can't grow any older other than this stage. NOTE: If the rival child was going to be born (or the steps will occur) on a festival day, its stage is pushed off until another normal day. The rival child's schedule will change a little bit once it is fully-grown. Instead of staying inside the house all day, it will walk around its area between 15:00 and 18:00 on non-rainy days. After 18:00, it will go back inside house. You won't see the rival children outside its own area. 'Template' Category:Game Guide